


Shangri La

by pollitt



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky isn't jealous of a book. Not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shangri La

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/gifts).



> Thank you to Cat, Data and Mav for their awesome betaness. 
> 
> This could be considered pre-Bucky/Steve, or just general friendship.
> 
> For sheafrotherdon, who asked for "Steve and Bucky in the 30s, Steve's favorite book"

On more than one occasion, Bucky’s found himself fighting with a couple hundred pieces of paper--and admittedly a pretty amazing story--for Steve’s attention. And it’s not just those times when you’d think a person would read, like early in the morning or just before lights out. Or gorgeous spring afternoons when there’s nothing better than to stretch out and let the sun seep into your bones while a story takes you across the ocean, or another world. Bucky shakes his head, because if he didn’t know any better, he’d swear he’s starting to sound like Steve. 

No, in Steve’s world anywhere where he can stand still for a few minutes is a place where he’ll pull out his broken-spined copy of _Lost Horizon_ and start reading. And sometimes it will take Bucky a minute to notice the quiet, and he’ll turn around and see James Hilton’s name and that familiar cover and the top of Steve’s head, maybe the tip of an ear. 

“I didn’t realize I was such boring company.” Bucky will tease and Steve always, _always_ , looks like a kid caught stealing a cookie before dinner. At least he’s learned not to apologize, to know that Bucky’s just giving him guff and isn’t really jealous of a book. Not really. If he has to share his best friend with anything, he guesses a book isn’t the worst thing. 

And so when he sees the poster, with Frank Capra’s name and the title in bold red letters, he can't wait to tell Steve. 

Heck, he’ll even spring for the tickets and popcorn.


End file.
